Purple Skies
by imobsessedwithharrypotter
Summary: One path that takes Saix from the most hated member of Organization XIII to an honorable traitor. Saix recognizes that his childhood wasn't flawless; jealously and obsessiveness always haunted the back of his mind. Change isn't always negative, trust can be rebuilt, and covers rarely give justice to inner beauty. Akusai, implied sexual situations


He was the icy moon. Pale, silent, cool, collected.

He was the raging flame. Dynamic, loud, warm, open.

They once gladly mixed with one another. They had joined hands and connected hearts in the rare way that friends do. Red and blue shades blended together, so that always above them were purple skies: a reminder of their treasure.

* * *

It was a normal day for the Nobody members of Organization XIII. Outside, the static moon shined it's hopeful light over The World That Never Was. There were no stars, only Kingdom Hearts and the absolute darkness surrounding it. Saix first saw Kingdom Hearts weeks ago, yet Saix observed the lunar force with great veneration as if it were new out of his bedroom's wall-length window. He should have been at the Grey Area to assign missions an hour ago. Saix had a reputation for his punctuality and he knew, had he left then, Xemnas would forgive his first mistake. He didn't have the will, however, to fake such traits as loyalty and timeliness today. Number VII was too distracted to move, his mind couldn't halt it's processing. Words replayed in his head, memories he associated with his old feelings. He went through his new memories too, which connected just as strongly with his ostensibly nonexistent emotions.

"Lea." Saix whispered, begged, pressing his hand against the glass. Just as suddenly he pulled his head away. His actions didn't make sense; he certainly couldn't have cared. Why did he have to act so pathetic then, so sickeningly weak, if he didn't care? Why did he call that name in particular? That person didn't exist anymore. Whatever remained, the being called Axel, was slowly, emotionally stabbing at his heart. Emotions, a heart...did they really lack those? Every time he saw Axel, It burned deep in his chest, as if Axel's flames somehow transcended their physical form.. Emotions or not, it was painful, and he had to accept at least that.

It had always been painful, he realized, going through his memories again. Every day Isa had been excessively dependent on his best friend. When Lea was sick, he would go to his house and stay with him, usually just talking. School day or not, that never mattered. Lea hung out with other people sometimes, but Isa? No. Lea was so much better than the other kids, so much more interesting. Lea was the only one who understood his feelings, yet Lea was also the only one who could never see how important he really was to Isa. The new insight made him so sick, so angry, so upset, so...everything. Saix's hands curled into a tight fist. He messed up somewhere. Lea wasn't coming back now. Yes, it was his fault, and it was never a mystery as to why he couldn't function. He lost what he had recklessly relied on for far too long. He touched his face, and startlingly realized it was wet. Tears. He was so powerful physically and in terms of ranking, but that meant nothing. Saix saw now how depressingly fragile he was.

* * *

Axel was walking through the hallways of The Castle That Never Was as usual, headed toward The Grey Area. That was the room where missions were handed out. They were such chores, though today was one he was looking forward too. While he'd talked to Roxas plenty since he came back, (he thought Axel died, how cute) today was their first mission together since his time at Castle Oblivion. He knew it would be refreshing. At two paces from the door, Axel sensed a figure watching him from the shadows and stopped. Then, in a swift instance, it was in front of him, awkwardly close and grabbing at the strings of his coat. Saix, with his usually dead eyes, stared at him intensely. Then he spoke, a strong plea, as if it were the man's own life he was speaking of.

"I want you."

Axel abruptly felt something pulling at his insides. It was a vaguely familiar feeling- fear, nervousness. It had been so long, and yet he did not miss this particular emotion. How did he begin any coherent response? He wasn't really sure what it meant. He stuttered out a weak reply and forced himself away quickly, bumping into one of the frames on the castle wall. Axel took a dark corridor away before it crashed to the floor.

"What was that?" He spoke aloud, his mind disjointed as he sat down shakily at the edge of the clock tower in Twilight Town. He could see those demonic yellow eyes, staring at him with an unsettlingly fierce passion. Axel knew Saix since they were kids. The memory of Isa didn't uncover anything, only more confusion. He did remember him though, they hung out every day, doing crazy stuff. Isa wasn't nearly as daring as he was, but he still kept coming along with him everywhere. Saix had the opposite effect on him: every movement was subtly disturbing. His voice was fairly similar, maybe it deepened, but it was twisted now. Saix's words were mostly monotone and robotic. So what had he meant? The words from anyone else would have a sexual denotation. Axel supposed Isa might've had a crush on him once, it would make sense considering how clingy he was. But Saix couldn't, everything he did was to get higher up in the Organization or make Xemnas' plans work. Saix didn't have time to form relationships. That's was confused him. Suddenly Axel turned, his chest filled with the same sinking feeling. Of course, it had to be him again.


End file.
